Adventures at My Street
by Star Glaze Writes
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ashley. Ashley and her best friend Tressa are moving into a new house from their ugly old apartment. A new adventure begins at the My Street neighborhood.
1. The Move

**Adventures at My Street**

An Aphmau fan fiction

Its 5am. The alarm clock was ringing like mad. I woke up and saw my best friend Tressa standing in front of the mattress I was sleeping on. She looked mad, REALLY MAD.

"Finally! You're awake." said Tressa as she rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to wake up so early!" I whined. "Dude, if you forgot, today is the big day, where we move out of this cruddy apartment." said Tressa waving her arms around like an octopus.

I jumped off the mattress and ran to my closet and changed into my favorite shirt and jeans and headed to the tiny kitchen to eat my breakfast.

Around 5:30, the moving van arrived. "Hurry up Ashley, don't wanna be late!" exclaimed Tressa. We both loaded our luggage in the trunk and set off to the neighborhood.

Of course we were both excited. Tressa was _**so**_ excited that she could even keep her eyes on the road. "Tress! Do you want to get killed?!"I screamed.

The neighborhood looked cozy and all the houses were different sizes and colors which made us even _**more**_ excited. The houses were huge though. "Can you believe it Ashley? We will have our very own house! Sayonara ugly apartment!" yelled Tressa as she pulled in the garage. Tressa had never been this excited since the day we went to Olive Garden for the 30th time. She absolutely loves that place. It's the bread sticks that attract her there. I go there for the **PASTA**!

We got out of the car. Tressa looked like she couldn't breathe. She stared dance like….a worm. It was weird. Then she hugged me. She said "I feel generous today. You get the biggest room." She said smiling like a creepy clown. Ewwww.

 _ **That was the first chapter yes! 304 words. I'm stopping Just luck for now and am focusing on this story. If you don't know what My Street is its fine, just read this? It won't be that related to the show, so yeah. I know small chapter. _**_


	2. New House, New Neighbors

Tressa and I walked into the house. It was Huge! We thought it looked amazing. Tressa was usually calm and cool but she was jumping around the living room like a kangaroo that got new boxing gloves. Even though the room was **COMPLETELY** empty, we were really happy. The old apartment smelled like a fish market which sold old fish.

The moving guys loaded the boxes and crates into the house. I walked towards the door to help those moving people bring in the crates but something caught my eyes. From the house opposite us, a girl with orange hair was looking at me. She was looking through a window. Her house was all green.

"In that house lives a witch." said one of the moving guys. "A witch?!" I exclaimed. The man nodded. "Her name's Lucinda. She's very kind but straightforward. She shoots one of her spells with that wand of hers when someone gets on her nerves." he said.

I looked back at Lucinda. She looked at me and smiled. Then she quickly grabbed her phone and called someone. I went back in the house to see how everything was going. The moving men stared to clear out and Tressa started to unpack the crates and stuff.

"A witch lives in front of us." I said to Tressa as she was looking in a crate. Tressa looked up at me and gave an 'are you kidding me' face. "A witch?" she said. I nodded. "A witch?" she repeated. I nodded once again. She repeated once more. "For god's sake. Yes!" I yelled at her. She stared at me for 1 whole minute then went back to her unpacking. I gave up.

By the time we were done putting all the furniture in place and unpacking, the doorbell rang. I ran towards the door. I opened it and saw to girls about my age standing there. One had pink hair and one had black. The girl with pink hair had cat ears and a tail! The one with black hair looked normal.

"Hello! My name is Kawaii Chan and this is Aphmau Senpie. Aphmau Senpie and Kawaii Chan have come to greet you to the neighborhood." said the girl with pink hair with a very cheerful voice. "Hi! I'm Aphmau, welcome to the neighborhood." said the girl with black hair. "Lucinda told us that we have two new people moving in her so we came to greet you guys." "You mean the witch?"I asked her. "Yes! Did you meet her." asked Aphmau. "Not yet. The movers told me about her." I replied. Aphmau nodded. "What is _your_ name?" asked Kawaii Chan. "Oh sorry, my name is Ashley." I said apologetically. "Well Ashley Chan. Welcome to the neighborhood. Kawaii Chan and Aphmau Senpie live with another roommate named Katelyn Sama. Ashley Chan can meet us whenever she wants." said Kawaii Chan.

By now I completely realized that Kawaii Chan adds onto people's names and talks in third person. Tressa heard all the commotion going on at the door so she came to see what was happening. She looked at Kawaii Chan in awe.

By the time she got to know them, they left. "Wow, we have awesome neighbors" said Tressa. I nodded. Suddenly, the door bell rang again. Tressa already started unpacking her own stuff upstairs, so I went to open the door.

It was the witch, Lucinda. She smiled and me in a very nice way. She didn't seem like those weird witches in fairytales at all. "Hello. My name is Lucinda, you may have heard of me by now." said Lucinda in a very wispy voice. I nodded. "My name is Ashley." I said. "Nice name, I sent Aphmau to you, I saw that she came with Kawai Chan. You do know that they live with another girl right?" she said. "Yeah. She's Katelyn right?" I asked her. "Uhhu. I understand why she didn't come. It's my fault really." She said quietly. I wanted to know why so badly that I asked her to come in tell me why.

She came in and took a seat on the sofa. I took the seat opposite her. "Well it goes way back to high school. I and Katelyn had a big fight." She said. "A cat fight to be exact." she said as she laughed. "We wanted to see who Aphmau's best friend was, we were arguing, and then the teacher said we got out of hand and turned us into cats." She said with her wispy voice. I backed away a bit after she said that. "Don't worry; I don't cast spells on random people." said Lucinda.

"Oh Ashley, come with your roommate to that red house over there." said Lucinda pointing to a red house. "That's Aaron's house. All of us in the neighborhood are throwing a welcome party for you and your friend….what's her name?" asked Lucinda. "Tressa" I answered. "Uhhu, so remember to come. Party starts at 8." said Lucinda as she ran back to her house. It was already 4. I ran upstairs to inform Tressa about the invitation.

"Wow, information travels fast here." said Tressa. "I know! Lucinda is really nice. She's an awesome witch! I think?" I said.

I went to my room to sleep and wait till the party. I was so tiered. So I went to boost my energy for the party.


	3. Lucinda's Dinner Disaster

"GET UP IDIOT!" screamed Tressa as she was banging on my door. "Wah….?" I said as I got up from my comfy bed. "Do you want to be late for the party?! It's gonna be embarrassing when you're late for a party that other people are throwing for _you_!" screeched Tressa.

I jumped out of bed and yelled "I'm up" through the door. "Hurry up!" Tressa yelled back. I opened my closet and pulled out a t-shirt that said 'LIFE OF DA PARTAY' with a little cat with shades on the corner. I quickly put the shirt and ran out my room. Tressa were a black and white shirt with denim jeans. "About time." said Tressa rolling her eyes.

I looked at the clock and saw that we weren't late at all. It was only 7:30! "Tressa, are you ok. It's not even 8!" I yelled. "Better early than sorry." she said back. I hate it when she's right!

As me and Tressa were walking to Aaron's house, we were talking about how excited we were. That night was freaking cold! Where was my jacket? Anyway back to the story. Soon we came across a red house. It was HUGE. It was decorated with lights n' stuff. I Saw Aphmau waving at us through the window.

When we stepped on the porch, Aphmau opened the door right away. "Yay! You guys are here!" exclaimed Aphmau as she let us in. Aaron's house was HUGE even on the inside!

When you walk in the house there will be stairs leading upstairs and a hallway which lead you to the living room and dining room/kitchen. There were loads of people sitting on the couch and floor in the living room. "Hey!" exclaimed a guy wearing a green jacket (even _he_ remembered his jacket!) and he had _grey_ hair. I thought he was old or something but he didn't look old or sound old so…. I just let it fly.

Tressa and I sat on the couch. It was very fluffy. _Who cares about the couch?!_. "You all mingle and stuff while I check how Aaron's doing with food" said Aphmau as a slight grin came on her face. "Hey! Who put you on CHECK IF AARON'S DONE WITH THE FOOD duty? We all know that you are going to eat all the food!" said a girl with light blue hair. Everyone started to laugh. "Well Katelyn, I wasn't the one called 'pig' by Jeffery on the new year's party." Said Aphmau, laughing to the kitchen. I pretty much guessed that the girl with the light blue hair was called Katelyn.

There were many people sitting on the couch and floor. On the couch was Lucinda and Kawaii Chan, the _only_ people I knew in the whole room! On the floor was Katelyn, some blond dude, a guy with brown hair, that white haired guy (I assumed he dyed his hair), another guy with brown hair, a guy with black hair, a dude with blue hair and a girl with brown-ish red hair.

Everyone got up from the floor and spread around the house. Me and Tressa planed that we'd also go around and meet the people. Katelyn and the brown-ish red haired girl came to us. "Hi, my name is Katelyn and this is Nicole" said Katelyn, as she put her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Hey. Nice to meet you, I'm Nicole. Katelyn and I have been BFF's forever." said Nicole. I spoke to them for a while and got to know that Katelyn was very athletic and Nicole was kind of like Katelyn but less… _possessive_. Like every few seconds at the party, she kept going 'MY NICOLE!' at the blue haired guy.

After meeting Katelyn and Nicole I met the blue haired guy, the blond dude, the guy with brown hair and the white haired guy. First was the blue guy. "Hi! My name's Dante." Said the guy, reaching his hand out. I shook it. "Well, nice to meet you Dante. I am Ashley. That's my friend Tressa" I said, as I pointed to Tressa (who was talking to Nicole). "So….Big house?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah" he said back. "Everyone in this neighborhood has big houses. I was so excited when I moved here". "Um…..not to be rude but _why_ did you move here in the first place." I asked Dante.

He started laughing and said "funny story. Okay so, one day, I got a phone call from Laurence" said Dante, pointing at the guy with brown hair. "He said that Aphmau was moving with Katelyn and Kawaii Chan. Laurence said that He and Garroth (he pointed to the blond guy) _also_ wanted to move and thy needed one more people…so, I guess you get the rest."

"Uhhu."I replied. Wait? If Aphmau was moving, why did Laurence and Garroth move and if she was moving….Why? I had to ask someone this! Well….Dante was in front of me so I asked him.

"Huh. Okay so why did Aphmau move?" I asked. "Huh. Okay so why did Aphmau move?" I asked. "Well duh! To get away from Garroth and Laurence" said Dante. At that moment I was like 'Whaaaaa'.

Then I was so confused that I went to talk with Garroth and Laurence. "Hellooooo" I said to Garroth and Laurence. They were taking about Pokémon. "Hey!" they said together. "So….. I was talking to Dante earlier and I heard that you all moved there together." I told Garroth and Laurence. "Well we did move together, me, Laurence and Dante." said the blonde. "Why?" I asked very politely. "Well….. Laurence and I have been friends with Aphmau for a very long time and well we wanted to move with her." said Garroth with his deep voice. Laurence nodded. I kind of thought that this was creepy so I thought I would stop talking to them and let them talk about Pixelmon or Pokémon.

Next I spoke to the white haired guy. "Hi!" I said. "Hey!" he replied with his kind of squeaky voice. "I'm Travis." "Nice to meet you Travis, I'm Ashley." He nodded. "So…why'd you move here." I asked. "Hahaha…funny story. So, I was asked by Dante to come and move in with them. He was my senior in high school and we have been childhood friends." Uhhu" I said. "So does anyone have siblings here?" I asked him. "Well I don't have any, Dante has an older brother who was pretty evil, and then Laurence has an adopted sister, Cadenza, who is a few years younger, and Katelyn has three younger brothers and Garroth has two younger brothers, Zane and Vylad (he pointed to the blacked haired guy as Zane and to the other brown haired guy as Vylad.), Aphmau doesn't have any and neither does Aaron.

Then I went to speak with Zane. He had his right eye covered with his hair and he wore a black jacket with grey strips and wore a matching mask covering his mouth. "Hi" I said. "Hello" he said. He had a kind of dark voice. "So….Um…I'm Ashley." I said worriedly. I thought that he was gonna shout of something. "I bet you already know who I am so I'm not gonna say anything." He replied. I thought that was kind of rude so I just left. Then I saw Vlyad coming to me and then he said "I'm sorry. Zane doesn't really talk that much." He said apologetically. "I could tell." I said as Vylad started laughing.

Then Aaron (tall, black hair and wears a red jacket) came out of the kitchen with Aphmau and said that dinner was ready. He and Aphmau laid out the dinner. Everyone else came in the dining room.

Suddenly, Lucinda screamed "Katelyn! IM GONNNA SIT THERE!"

"Well it doesn't matter if you sit somewhere else." said Katelyn.

"Katelyn, I suggest you move before things get nasty."

"I GOT HERE FIRST"

"KATELYN!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." said Aphmau. Without any warning, Lucinda pushed Katelyn as she literally _flew_ across the table! "I'll get you Katelyn!"yelled Travis excitedly. "Not you!" Exclaimed Katelyn, as she dodged Travis and fell on the couch. As she was _'flying'_ she took the dinner with her.

"Just great, Lucinda! Now we have to dinner!"exclaimed Nicole. "I'll go order the Chinese takeout" said Aphmau. "Well it wasn't my fault" said Lucinda innocently.

After eating we all went home. It was a long day.

* * *

 **Wow! Long, Long chapter! It was awesome. Sorry for the long wait. It was my evil exams. Anyway drop a like and comment and if you like you can PM me! Also follow me. It will be much appreciated.**


	4. Travis's TRAVESty

A few days passed by. The neighbors always had something to do so we were never bored. I got to know the people more aswell.

It was a normal day. I invited Katelyn, Aphmau, and Kawaii-Chan to my house because I got really lonely. Tressa went out for some reason, she didn't tell me what.

We started to watch My Little Horsie. "Why do we even need to watch this stupid show!" exclaimed Katelyn. "It's not stupid Katelyn, its _Butiful_!" said Aphmau (yes, she said that on purpose.) "It's magical!" I exclaimed. "Katelyn-Sama, Aphmau-Senpai and Ashley-Chan are right; it makes Kawaii-Chan's heart all warm and fuzzy!"Cried Kawaii-Chan. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

I went to open the door, Aphmau tagged along. (She wanted the first slice of pizza). Unfortunately, it wasn't the Pizza Guy. It was…TRAVIS!

"Travis? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Aphmau, Ashley, I really need your help…." said Travis. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Is Katelyn here…..She isn't good..." he said. "Travis, she is he-" said Aphmau but she was cut off by Travis. "I booked two seats on movie for me and Katelyn, the movie was supposed to be fully booked but they had two extra spaces left and they chose us! I just did it for fun! I didn't think that _we_ were going to be chosen! You guys have to help me cancel the ticket somehow; Katelyn is going to _kill_ me!"

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Katelyn from the living room. Aphmau and I panicked. Did she really hear that!? Travis whimpered. "KAWAII-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THAT!"screamed Katelyn. Aphmau and I were sooooooo relieved. She was talking to Kawaii-Chan.

"Why don't you just cancel?" Aphmau asked Travis. "I can't!"cried Travis. "They aren't letting me!" "Fine! We meet at Mineplex in five minutes okay?" I suggested.

We soon met at Mineplex. "Which movie did you get tickets for?" asked Aphmau. "Finding Dory" said Travis, in a really wobbly voice. "Wait! Finding Dory?! It's the movie's premier! How did you get in?" I asked (I was surprised! I was trying to get tickets for weeks!) "They were picking a winner in random on their website. I just wanted to try it for fun. Surprisingly, Katelyn and I were chosen." said Travis. "Then why don't you take someone else?"asked Aphmau. "I entered _our_ names! Since it's a premier, they have security because famous people are going to be there. They will make sure that we are the people who signed up." said Travis. "Okay, then let's go and talk to the women in the Finding Dory booth." said Aphmau.

At the booth, was a woman wearing DARK, DARK, BLACK makeup. "Hello children (I bet all of us were saying 'were not children!' in our minds), how can I help you?" said the women with a very high pitched voice. "Umm… our friend here got two tickets for Finding Dory and he doesn't want it anymore." said Aphmau to the women. " _OH really_! Sorry Hun, a big movie star is gonna come and the director of this movie wants a full house!" said the women, but this time her voice sounded scary. "Then how will we um…cancel it?" I asked the lady. I was so worried that she would SCREAM at me. "YOU CAN'T! You meddling kids! Where are your parents, you shouldn't be here alone." said the women with a slight grin. We obviously knew that she was doing that on purpose. We couldn't take it anymore, so we walked away from the booth and went to Travis (he was looking at the food).

Great job, now we don't have to go and she and I wouldn't have to go to jail! "WHAT!" exclaimed Aphmau and I. " _JAIL_?" I asked. " _SHE_?" Aphmau asked.

"Well you guys cancelled the movie right?" said Travis in his usual voice. "Yeah about that…." said Aphmau. "No don't say anything! He will kill us!" I whispered to Aph. "Ashley, we have to tell him." replied Aphmau. "Finnnnne" I groaned. Aphmau broke the news to him. He started to shiver. "Ummmm….. As-s-sh-ley?" asked Travis. "Yeah?" I answered. I didn't know what was wrong with him. "Does Tressa scr-e-e-eam if she-she-she gets angr-y?" Travis asked in his shaky voice. "No, why?" I answered. "I think that's why." said Aphmau as she pointed to the entrance.

The doors flung open and a girl with long brown hair walked in. It was …TRESSA?! That was what she went out to do. We were new here so she probably got lost, then she finally found the place. "So that's why you brought me?" I asked. "Hehehe, you see…"said Travis. " We are all dead I tell you! DEAD! Tressa will kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Tressa as she came over to us. "H-h-h-hey! Tress, did you know that they sell butter popcorn here why don't you go and get some!" I asked Tressa. That was the _only_ diversion I could think of. Tressa went to the food booth. "TRAVVVVVIS!" exclaimed Aphmau. "What Did You Do?!" asked Aphmau. "I didn't know that someone famous was gonna come. So I thought that even if I won, I would take Tressa." said Travis. "You completely forgot about JAIL!" screamed Aphmau. Travis gave and awkward smile. "What will we do!" exclaimed Travis.

"Why don't we just tell Katelyn to come with you?" I asked. "Ash…..listen…..KATELYN WILL BEAT UP TRAVIS!" exclaimed Aphmau. " Travis, would you rather go to jail." I asked him. "Fine….. I'll get Katelyn." said Travis. "I'll go with you." said Aphmau. "And I'll get rid of Tressa."

"Yo, Tress." I said to Tressa as I came to her. "Yeah?" replied Tressa. " Travis suddenly got sick so we have to leave." I said. "Ohhh. Let's go visit him." said Tressa. "NO!" I said really loud. "Why?" said Tressa. "You don't want to get sick too." I said really quickly. Then we headed home.

I bet Travis got a lot of punches after wards. R.I.P Travis.(he didn't die)

* * *

 **Special thanks to Bonnie-Kun for giving me the idea for this chapter [she becomes a You Tuber next year!]. Please check her out. I'm sorry for this short chapter. Please leave a review and like.**

 **Bye ( T-T sorry )**


	5. The Book-Thingy

It was a new and bright day. It was a few days after the Travis incident and let me tell you it did not end well (Katelyn went but later punched Travis really hard until he promised to never do that again.)It was the day the new My Little Horsie season finale came out.

I found out that Aphmau and Zane both liked the show. We were Fangirling and fanboying (wat) about it for ages.

So I arranged a little event at my house. Me, Aph, and Zane were gonna watch the finale at my house. We were so excited for the finale that we could stop talking about it. Of course, Tressa and the others were pretty annoyed about it. Aaron and Katelyn were complaining the most. They were so jelly that Aph spent the whole week only talking to me and Zane.

Finally the day came. Aphmau came to my house early in the morning. "Hey Ash!" said Aphmau, in a _really_ excited voice. "Hey Aphmau!" I exclaimed as I let her in. She came in and sat on the sofa. I filled the sofa with cushions and stuffed ponies. Aphmau was supposed to bring the drinks. She brought some Ender-dew and some Creeper-Cola. "How long is the finale?" asked Aphmau with a big smile on her face. "ONE-HOUR-LONG!" I screamed. Then we did a really loud fangirly scream. "Where's Tressa?" asked Aphmau. "She HATES ponies, so she went out to the mall. Whenever I watch ponies, she always leaves the house." I replied. "That's odd…. Where's Zane? He'd never be late for an episode." said Aphmau. "Maybe you should call him?" I asked. Aphmau took out her phone and called him. "It says he's talking to someone else." said Aphmau.

Suddenly I got a call from…Zane?!  
"Hello?"  
"Ashley! When does the episode start?!"  
" In about half an hour. You have enough time to get here."  
"Okay, don't worry, I'll make it."  
"Don't forget the cupcakes!"  
"I've got them….okay bye!"

"Well? What did he say?" asked Aphmau. "It sounded like he was running here." I replied. "He better have the cupcakes" said Aphmau.

The doorbell rang. "About time he showed up" said Aphmau. I ran to the door and opened it. Zane was standing outside. He was holding a big bag and a small bag. "Here are the cupcakes" said Zane as he handed me the small bag. He came inside. "What took you _so_ long?" asked Aphmau as Zane came in the living room. "Well…."said Zane as he blushed slightly. "I bet you did something stupid." said Aphmau. "Well since he's blushing…I'm pretty sure he went and bought ponies or something." I said. "Hey! Fine, I can't argue with that." said Zane. "I'm great at this."I said.

"What did you buy?" I asked as I peeked inside the huge bag. "Nothing." said Zane as he took the bag away from me. "Please let me see!"I begged. "No." he said. Aphmau snatched the bag from the back and gave it to me. I grinned at Zane as he rolled his eyes. I opened the bag and inside was a weird looking metal book. "What-is-this?" I asked. "It looks so ….." said Aphmau. "Look, this person named Bonnie-Kun was selling this thing and said that it was a machine that could turn everyone in one whole room into ponies." said Zane as he became really pink. "Seriously? Zane, you out of all people wouldn't fall for such a thing." said Aphmau. "But….it would be cool if it worked."

Soon we started to watch the episode. It was about the cutie heart crusaders and Pinkie Cake. Zane was enjoying it the most .He ate most of the cupcakes (I still hadn't gotten payback)! After the episode ended, we got off the couch and for some reason we stretched (I guess I'm not the only one who does that after sitting for a long time).

"Sooooooo…Can I look at the book-thing?" I asked Zane. "Go ahead."He replied. "Ooooo, wonder if its _magical_." said Aph, in a giggly voice. I open the book. Inside it was hollow. "It's…. _hollow_?" said Zane. "You didn't open it." I said in a blunt voice. Inside the hollow area was a small red button.

"Let's push it!" exclaimed Aphmau. "No!" yelled me and Zane. "Never push suspicious buttons!"said Zane. "Don't you know that red buttons are always evil?!"I yelled. "Mom! Dad! Can you stop yelling!" giggle-exclaimed Aphmau. Before any of us could say anything Aphmau pushed the button.

Suddenly I woke up. Did I faint? Did I fall asleep in front of my friends!? I got up and saw to _ponies_ getting up beside me! "Ponies!" I exclaimed. "Where!?" exclaimed a grey Pegasus pony in front me which had… _Zane's_ _voice_! "Ponies!"yelled a purple unicorn with black hair (with Aph's voice). "Aphmau? Zane?" I asked in a shocked voice. "Ashley?!" exclaimed Zane and Aphmau. As I got up I realized that I became a pony too! I was a light blue Pegasus with brown hair as I have in real life. "Whoa" said Aphmau. "I feel like Lucinda had something to do with this". I and Zane nodded.

As we got out of the house, we saw loads of ponies running to Lucinda's place. "Lucinda! This has gone too far! Turning everyone in the neighborhood to ponies!"yelled Katelyn. Katelyn was a pony?! "Aphmau, you pushed the button?" I asked her. "Yes mom, but I didn't think it was going to work." I was so mad! First of all she was calling me mom and second she turned everyone into ponies! "Zane! Why did you even buy this? If everyone finds out that you were the cause of this, you will be dead!" I exclaimed. "It's not my fault Aphmau pressed it!" exclaimed Zane (but quietly so the others won't find out). "Ooooo, mom and dad are fighting." giggled Aphmau. "I think the book messed with Aphmau." Zane suggested. I nodded.

We headed to the crowd in front of Lucinda's house. Everyone was ponies. "Lucinda open up!" yelled Katelyn banging the door with her hand. "What?" ask Lucinda as she opened the door. "Why turn us into ponies!" yelled Katelyn. "Me! Don't you see I'm a pony too! Why would I want to be a colorful horse?!" yelled Lucinda as she pointed to her orange coat. "Well help us! You are a master of these things!" exclaimed Dante. "What do you think I'm doing." said Lucinda calmly as she pulled out a potion bottle with her magic (unicorn). Lucinda swiftly closed the door. We all could understand that Lucinda was paying a lot of attention to it (except Aphmau).

"As we wait, I suggest the person who turned us into these things comes out." commanded Katelyn. "First of all….. WHATS WRONG WITH APHMAU!" exclaimed Aaron. Aphmau was going goo goo and gaga. "I think the transformation messed with her head." I suggested. Zane nodded. "Well Aaron you got your answer, now, come out!" demanded Katelyn. Aphmau came forwards. "It's not good to lie!" exclaimed Aphmau cheerfully. "It was you?" asked Garroth the Pegasus and Laurence the unicorn. "And how did you do it may I ask?" asked Katelyn. "Okay. Sooooooo first daddy brought home a weird looking book, mommy said to not touch It." said Aphmau. "Aphmau's parents are here!" yelled Aaron. Aphmau nodded cheerfully as she pointed to me and Zane. I became so pink that I was even pinker than pinkie cake. "Stop! I'm not you mother." I said to Aphmau. It was getting so annoying. Aaron looked relived. "Anyways. Mommy opened the book and inside was a button, I wanted to press it, my parents obviously said no, and then mommy and daddy gave me a lecture on buttons. I pressed it anyway." Finished Aphmau.

"I guess that makes sense." said Katelyn. "We aren't your parents!" yelled Zane and me. Aphmau rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." said Zane. "Zane! Why are you playing along?" I exclaimed. "Aphmau-Senpai, thank you!" exclaimed Kawaii-Chan. "Why are you thanking her?" asked Garroth. "Because Aphmau-Senpai helped Kawaii-Chan find a new ship" said Kawaii Chan as she winked at Zane and me. "Kawaii Chan I swear if you….." I said. "When I get my hands back, I swear I will break every bone you have! Never ship my friends!"exclaimed Katelyn. Then Kawaii Chan ran to her house. I am assuming that she is trying to put up a shrine. UGH!

Lucinda came out of her house and immediately splashed a potion on us. We turned back! Later Katelyn went and splashed Kawaii Chan and Kawaii Chan seriously made a shrine! Now I'm scared to hang out with Zane.

* * *

 **WOW! I'm sorry I was late. I was crazy busy. 1** **st** **of all, CREDIT TO RIVERLIGHT123, she suggested the name Tressa to me and I never gave her the proper credit and she will be writing a really cool story on Fiction Press so please check it out when it comes out. And Bonnie Kun was here! Bonnie was the store clerk (it is not your fault that Zane bought it, Zane was just childish [I would have bought it] to buy it.)! Thanks to Bonnie for being such a cool friend. And tell me if Kawaii Chan should ship Ashley and Zane (weirdest ship ever) .That's all, please like and review and tell your friends! Oh and tell me who should I focus on next.**


	6. the Pastry Party

IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD! Prison School was killing me. Anyway I got good news and bad news. I'm going for bad first….. The last chapter of Adventures at Mystreet is the next one coming. THERE WILL BE NO MORE Adventures at Mystreet AFTER THE FINALE (there might be a few spin offs). The good news is that more stories are coming! Again, I'm really sorry…. ;(

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed. Even though I was alone, it was relaxing. It felt good to not have Tressa over my shoulder 24/7. It was only 2 days since Tressa went to her parents' house for the holidays. Everything at My Street was normal the last few days. Normal isn't good. Kawaii Chan was quiet. When Aphmau came to visit she told me that Kawaii Chan wouldn't even come out of her room.

It was 6am in the morning. I was half asleep. I woke up with the buzz of my phone. "I wonder who's texting me at this hour." I thought. As I checked the text, I noticed it was from Kawaii Chan. "Dear All, you are invited to Kawaii Chan's Pastry Party. Everyone is invited. Come to Kawaii Chan's house at 6pm. Please do not bring anyone else with you. Thank You."

The text was so weird. 'Please do not bring anyone else with you'?! I was confused scared and worried. I was hoping that the other would be awake. I first called Katelyn since I knew she was an early bird.

"Umm...Ashley?"  
"Katelyn! Thank Irene your awake, did you get the text from Kawaii Chan?"  
"Yup."  
"Well what's happening?"  
"I don't know. Kawaii Chan sent me and Aph out of the house before we got the text."  
"Then… where are you?"  
"I am sitting at your porch"  
"okay….. I'm gonna go now."  
"But I think it has something to do with shipping."  
"Shipping?! Katelyn, come on, a party has nothing to do with that."  
"Yeah, you're right, well, see you there."

After Katelyn said shipping I kind of got worried. The last thing Kawaii Chan said before locking herself in her room was "Because Aphmau-Senpai helped Kawaii-Chan find a new ship".

For the party I put on a blue hoodie on my normal outfit. As I opened the door, I saw Zane in front of my door. "Zane? Why are you here?" I asked him. "Kawaii Chan said to in the text." said Zane. "Really?" I asked him as he handed me his phone. His text was different. "Dear All, you are invited to Kawaii Chan's Pastry Party. Everyone is invited. Come to Kawaii Chan's house at 6pm. Thank You. Garroth bring Cadenza, Laurence bring Lucinda, Aaron bring Aphmau Senpai, Travis bring Katelyn, and Zane bring Ashley."

"It's different." I tell him. "Weird" he replied as we started walking to Kawaii Chan's place. Suddenly I understood something. "Zane!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, what happened." He said. "Did you notice that Kawaii Chan didn't add anything after everyone's names except Aphmau's?"I said. "That means Aphmau's a part of this."

Zane nods. As we reached Kawaii Chan's house we saw Laurence and Lucinda arrive as well.

"Zane, Ashley, do u know why Kawaii Chan told sent the guys a different text?"asked Lucinda.

"Yeah I know." I replied with a smirk. "REALLY" exclaimed the other three. "It's obvious. She ships literally EVERYONE in the neighborhood. She's just trying to make them sail." I replied.

We all entered Kawaii Chan's house. Everyone else already arrived. They all looked mad (except Aph, Aaron and Kawaii Chan of course).

"Thank you to everyone for coming to Kawaii Chan's Pastry party! Kawaii Chan has many games planned for you all. First it's a scavenger hunt!" said Kawaii Chan as she passed the scavenger hunt list thing to everyone.

"Christmas lights, shovels, crates…..Kawaii Chan these are stuff that would be in the basement." Said Katelyn with a whisper. "Why send us there, it was the… the…. Shrine"

Kawaii Chan did a scary laugh.

As everyone when in the basement, everyone was shocked. THERE WERE 5 SHIPPIING SHRINES! IT WAS DISGUSTING. THERE WAS EVEN ONE OF ME AND ZANE.

"WHERE DID SHE GET THESE PICTURES?!" I yelled.  
"ARE THOSE DOLLS?!" exclaimed Zane.  
"And I thought I was the creepy one." Said Lucinda as she looked at her shrine.  
"IM GONNA BARF" said Katelyn as she ran out of the basement. Travis left as well.  
"NO SERIOUSLY, THE PICTURES!"I exclaimed.

Everyone left the party. "Where are you all going?" asked Kawaii Chan with an innocent voice. I think Katelyn probably got Kawaii Chan beaten up by now…


End file.
